The Lion & The Lamb
by Onuki.Yumi
Summary: Ela o amava. Sempre o amou. E alguma coisa a fazia saber que sua vida mudaria. Era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Algo lhe dava essa certeza. Por quê? Nem mesmo ela sabia entender. Até aquela hora. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. Neji & Tenten


**Disclaimer:** Naruto & cia. pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei! O Neji até que é bem gato, mas já tem dona! Mas o Itachi-kun é meeeu e isso ninguém me tasca! Mwahahaha!! =P

**P.S.¹:** Leiam a fic escutando a música The Meadow, de Alexandre Desplat ou então a música Bella's Lullaby. Repitam a música quantas vezes for preciso, para dar o tom certo de que preciso que vocês sintam na OneShot, okay? As músicas são instrumentais, então não acho que canse rápido! Coloquei os links dos vídeos no meu perfil! =)

**P.S.²:** Nos parágrafos após a fala, se o parágrafo começar com um abre aspas ["] é porque ainda é parte da fala da pessoa, okay? :3

* * *

-

_**The Lion And The Lamb**_

**-  
**

Eu, Mitsashi Tenten, nunca havia presenciado nada igual. O amei por mais de cinco anos. Desde que o conheci, senti por ele algo que nunca havia sentido por mais ninguém. O amei calada por todo esse tempo.

É manhã, e hoje tenho 17 anos. Esse provavelmente é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, pois Hyuuga Neji para eu acompanhar-lhe a um lugar pela tarde. Imagino eu o que será que o garoto mais anti-social e popular que conheço quer falar comigo, uma simples garota comum.

Sinto-me inquieta. Muito inquieta. Mal posso esperar pela tarde.

-

-

Sabe, sempre soube que esse Hyuuga não era pra mim. Afinal, o que o herdeiro de uma das empresas mais poderosas do mundo iria querer comigo, uma menina de classe baixa, bolsista da escola mais cobiçada do Japão?! Eu sinceramente não sei.

Nós somos como o sol e a lua. O leão e o cordeiro. Impossíveis de se juntar. Impossíveis de algum dia junto ficar. A natureza por si já nos separa. Não acho que alguém como ele gostaria de alguém como eu. Não há salvação para o amor que sinto por ele.

-

-

À tarde, Hyuuga Neji passou por minha casa. Ele dirigia um Aston Martin V12 preto. Era um lindo carro. Provavelmente presente de seus tios. _Os pais dele morreram há muito_, foi o que uma de minhas amigas me dissera. E não há fonte mais confiável, já que essa amiga era Hyuuga Hinata, prima de Neji.

Durante a viagem para o tal lugar, nenhum de nós disse nada. Eu estava constrangida demais para pronunciar uma palavra sequer. E ele apenas parecia dirigir silenciosamente o seu carro, como se eu não estivesse ali.

Ele dirigiu por algumas horas, até chegarmos a uma pequena praia da qual já podia se ver o sol quase tocar o horizonte.

– Siga-me – pediu ele, virando-se para mim e pronunciando-se pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Como eu não o segui, ele estendeu sua mão para mim e esperou até que eu a segurasse. Quando ele viu que era como se eu estivesse em outro mundo, ele tomou minhas mãos nas suas.

– Venha, Tenten.

Aquele gesto pequeno me fez sentir correntes elétricas pelo meu corpo. Era como se sua pele fria entrasse em choque com minha pele quente.

Ainda assustada pelo seu gesto, segui-o debilmente. Ele levou-me até um pequeno banco de pedras. Ele sentou-se e então me sentei ao seu lado.

Pode parecer um pouco idiota, mas ficamos quietos por todo o lindo espetáculo que a natureza nos proporcionava. Sabíamos que o espetáculo e a majestade eram somente da natureza, e então nos calamos. Mas não era um silêncio constrangedor, mas sim um que me transmitia paz. Paz porque ele estava ao meu lado. Pois eu estava vendo o crepúsculo com o meu amor.

-

-

A noite chegou e então Neji levantou-se e foi até o carro pegar algo que ele havia trazido para comermos.

Era isso que ele planejava? Jantar comigo ao ar livre? Bom, pelo menos eu posso dizer que saí com Hyuuga Neji.

– Tenten – disse ele, assim que acabamos de comer –, por favor, diga-me: você me odeia?

Odiá-lo? De onde ele havia tirado essa idéia absurda? Eu o amava. Sempre o amei.

– Não! – Respondi. – Jamais odiei você, Neji.

Ele olhou pra mim por um breve segundo e assentiu. E eu pude jurar ter visto um pequeno sorriso passar ligeiramente por seus lábios.

-

-

A considerar pela posição da lua no céu, creio eu que já seja quase meia-noite. A lua estava linda. Tão brilhante, tão majestosa, tão fria... A lua me lembrava Neji. Lembrava-me seus olhos perolados, um de meus fascínios secretos.

– Neji, acho que já está muito tarde. Não é melhor irmos?

– Eu não te trouxe aqui só para jantar comigo. É algo que quero que... Veja. Por favor, fique.

E eu, tola, aceitei.

Se não era isso o que ele comigo queria, o que mais seria?

-

-

Alguns minutos depois, eu vi algo esconder a lua. Eu vi um eclipse. E, de onde estávamos, a visão era perfeita.

Como eu pude esquecer?! Esse ano era bissexto, o ano do eclipse. E eu adoro ver todos os eclipses.

– Era isso que eu queria lhe mostrar, Tenten.

– O eclipse lunar?

– Sim, o eclipse.

Será que ele sabia que eu gostava de eclipses? Impossível.

Minutos se passaram, e, a cada um deles, a lua era tragada cada vez mais pelo cone de sombra projetado pela Terra. Um espetáculo belo, que eu vejo poucas vezes. De quatro em quatro anos para ser exata.

E foi aí que vi tudo que estava sendo banhado pela luz lunar a minha volta, ser tragado pela escuridão.

Era como se a noite não tivesse mais lua. Como se a lua cheia houvesse virado uma lua nova. Mas então, atrás da sombra eu via que, mesmo fracamente, a lua ainda brilhava. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava lá. E isso era o que me fazia ver que, mesmo que digam que a lua não possui luz própria, era ela quem deixava minhas noites felizes. Ela que iluminava minha escuridão. E que sem ela o mundo à minha volta se tornava escuro, sombrio e frio.

Era assim que eu via Neji. Minha lua.

Neji olhava o eclipse com o maior interesse do mundo. Seu rosto estava sério e seus olhos estavam focados no eclipse, mas era como se não o visse. Ele estava pensando. Como se seu passado estivesse voltando à tona. Eu conhecia essa face. Já o vira ficar assim antes.

E então, foi nessa hora que ele virou-se para mim rapidamente e voltou a olhar a lua negra, pronunciando-se.

– Eu vinha aqui com meus pais quando eclipses aconteciam. Sabe, há alguns anos eu era feliz. Meus pais eram vivos. Eu era feliz. Amava à eles mais do que tudo nessa ser como meu pai, ter uma esposa como minha mãe...

"Meu pai era um homem bem sucedido nos negócios, tinha muitos amigos e era amoroso com a família. Minha mãe era uma mulher dócil. Uma mulher risonha, amigável, bondosa e amorosa. Era o tipo de mãe que cantava uma canção de ninar pra mim e não saía de lá enquanto eu não dormisse. Os dois eram felizes. Eu queria ser como eles. Viver como eles. Os dois eram meu fascínio. Eram minha lua. E então, quando eu tinha oito anos, tudo aconteceu."

Ele respirou fundo e, ainda encarando a lua, continuou.

– Foi em uma noite de quatro de julho. Eles faziam aniversário de dez anos de casamento e saíram para jantar fora. Eu fiquei na casa de meu tio Hiashi-sama. Eram dez horas da noite quando eu fui dormir. Fiquei rodando na cama e, quando vi que não conseguia dormir, pus-me a andar pela casa. Quando passei pelo escritório do meu tio porém, vi que ainda não estava com as luzes apagadas. Eu não entendi, afinal todos naquela casa dormiam cedo. Então me aproximei e escutei por trás da porta. "Isso não pode ser verdade", eu ouvira. "Eles não podem ter morrido", meu tio falou. Então percebi que alguém havia sofrido um acidente. Entrei em seu escritório e vi minha tia sentada, chorando. "Quem morreu, tio Hiashi?", eu perguntei. "Ninguém", ele me disse. "Ele vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde Hiashi. Conte-o logo." Disse minha tia, entre soluços.

"E então eu comecei a entender. Meus pais não estavam mais lá. Olhei o relógio. Marcava meia-noite. Eles me prometeram que voltariam as onze. Olhei pela janela e vi que chovia. Lembrei-me que meu pai uma vez dissera-me que era perigoso dirigir em dias chuvosos. Senti meu coração apertar e perguntei "Foram meus pais não é?... Eles... eles...". Meu tio apenas me olhou e assentiu. Eu corri para o quarto onde estava e vi minha tia desabar em lágrimas novamente. Chorei como nunca havia chorado antes. Foi como se tirassem-me minha lua. Eclipsaram-na e me deixaram no escuro frio e sombrio da noite. Sem luz. Sem direção. A partir dali eu decidi: não havia mais sentido em acreditar no amor, já que um dia tudo se perderia."

E então eu vi algo que nunca imaginei em ver: eu vi Neji chorar.

– Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer – disse, confusa. Por que ele havia me contado uma coisa tão triste de seu passado? Eu ainda não entendia minha serventia naquele lugar.

– Não diga nada.

Ele secou as lágrimas e pôs-se a falar novamente. Eu nunca havia visto Neji falar tanto.

– Sabe, Tenten, uma coisa que eu não previa aconteceu comigo. Uma garota apareceu em minha vida. Ela simplesmente fez o que nenhuma garota jamais conseguiu fazer comigo. Simplesmente confundiu meus pensamentos. Tirou minha vida da escuridão.

Senti-me triste. Então ele amava outra pessoa? Provavelmente era uma de minhas ricas amigas. Que tola eu era, por gostar dele. Quis chorar, mas me segurei. Por dentro, eu já estava me estilhaçando.

Então Neji olhou pra mim, encarando o fundo de meus olhos.

– Tenten... Eu... Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. – Ele aproximou-se de mim, e eu senti meu coração apertar. – Eu preciso te dizer que... A garota que fez meu mundo voltar a girar... Fez minha vida voltar a brilhar e meu mundo receber a luz outra vez é você, Tenten. Eu te amo. Amo como nunca amei ninguém. Você é minha lua. A sempre bela e brilhante. A que me fez enxergar outra vez. Seu sorriso mexeu comigo demais, Tenten. Seu jeito. Você. Eu te amo.

E então chorei. Chorei, mas não de tristeza. De alegria. Alegria porque eu era uma boba. Alegria porque achei que ele amava a outra pessoa, quando na verdade amava a mim. Era a mim que ele amava.

Ele olhou-me confuso.

– Por que choras? Você ama a outro, é isso?

Eu sorri.

– Não, Neji. Nunca. Eu sempre amei você. Desde a primeira vez em que te vi falando com a Hinata. Eu te amo desde a minha quinta série.

Ele se surpreendeu.

– Tanto tempo assim? Eu sou um idiota. Demorei tempo demais pra perceber o porquê de sempre ficar encabulado perto de você. Tempo demais pra perceber que te amava. Por isso não posso e nem quero perder mais tempo.

Ele ficou a centímetros de meu rosto. Sentia sua respiração contra a minha. Ele secou minhas lágrimas.

– Tenten, você, minha lua, aceita namorar comigo?

Meu coração acelerou.

– Sim! Sim, eu aceito. – respondi sorrindo.

E ele me beijou. Doce e ternamente. Cheio de amor e desejo. Eu ansiava por aquilo há tempos.

Era como se houvesse milhões de borboletas dentro de mim. Era como se eu não tivesse mais chão onde pisar. Era o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Então nos separamos. Ele me abraçou-me e pôs-se a olhar a lua de novo, que agora possuía apenas uma pequena parte coberta pela escuridão.

– Está vendo como a lua está agora? – ele perguntou. Eu assenti. – Foi isso que você fez em mim. Fez meu mundo girar e a sombra que cobria minha lua desaparecer, mostrando-me a luz.

– Mas ela ainda tem uma parte pequena escurecida. Você ainda não está totalmente feliz?

Ele soltou uma risada, que para mim era como se fosse uma música.

– Feliz? Sim eu estou. Mas só vou estar completamente feliz quando puder me casar com você. Meus tios querem que me case com a filha de outro empresário. Mas eu não quero a ela. Eu quero você. Quero que seja minha para sempre.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.

– Mas ainda estamos no terceiro ano do ensino médio! – disse espantada. Mas eu estava feliz. Ele me amava além do que eu imaginava.

– Eu sei. E por isso vou esperar o tempo que for preciso para ficarmos juntos. Vou passar por cima de quem tiver que passar para ficar com você. Para te ter para sempre.

– Você vai me ter para o além do sempre. – eu disse, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo já visto. O sorriso de lado mais lindo do mundo.

– Sim. Para o além do sempre.

E, dizendo isso, beijou-me novamente.

Foi aí que eu vi que eu comia do fruto proibido. E me sentia feliz. Ele era proibido, mas não para mim. O que parecia a ser um amor impossível tornou-se possível e real. Enquanto nos amássemos, tudo não valeria mais de nada. Só importava a mim e a ele. Só importava a nós. E nós seríamos inteiramente nossos até depois do sempre.

-

-

"_E então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro"_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**Olá! /O/**

**Aqui estou eu trazendo mais um surto de imaginação! *--***

**Dessa vez, a ideia me veio enquanto eu escutava "The Meadow - Alexandre Desplat" (uma das músicas que eu pedi para vocês escutarem lendo a fic)!**

**Sinceramente, Twilight acabou me influenciando na hora de escrever, é. Por isso não estranhem o nome nem a citação do final! =)**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam! =D**

**BeejO =3**

**O n u k i . Y u m i**


End file.
